Life Changing Experiences
by InuyashaFanFictLover
Summary: What happens when a mysterious girl jumps down Kagome's Well? Where did this girl come from? Somehow she knows what's going on. It seems this girl has caught the attention of MANY demons, half-demons, and humans. It is truely a life changing experience for the Inuyasha gang. My O.C X ? . Go to my profile and Vote before you are too late!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Student

"Inuyasha," Kagome said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I need to go home." "No way, let's hurry up," Inuyasha said calmly. "But you haven't heard my reason yet!"She yelled and stopped in her tracks. "Um … if Kagome will go home, can I visit the Slayer village?" Sango quickly interrupted before Inuyasha could say anything. Inuyasha stayed silent and thought 'I should let them go, and if I don't Kagome will sit me'. "Ok, but I expect you two to be back in a week. We will be at Kaede's hut." With that Sango and Kagome rode off on Kilala. "Inuyasha, why did you let them leave so fast?" Miroku questioned the half-demon. "Because I didn't want to hear Kagome's whining." That left an 'ok' expression on their faces.

Sunset with the boys

"Look we made it to Kaede's village in time," Shippo said with glee. "We can rest in peace now," Miroku continued. As they entered Kaede's hut, no one was there. "Looks like she is out fighting demons," Inuyasha said while yawning. "You look quite tired, Inuyasha, shall we get some rest?"Miroku said while starting to sit down. "Yeah, sure, why not," he said in the most sarcastic tone possible.

Morning with Kagome

"I wonder why Inuyasha agreed so fast," Kagome sighed out while getting ready for school. She looked at the calendar and sighed again, "Yesterday was Thursday. I should've gone on Monday. Oh well, I have to go to school anyways." She slumped herself down the stairs and slid into the chair, ready for breakfast. "Good morning, dear, how did you sleep?" "Fine, thank you. Mama I need to go to school soon, so when is breakfast ready?" Kagome asked hesitantly. "Here you go," she passed down the plate down to Kagome. She slurped it up as fast as she could and ran out the door. Kagome made it just in time for school when the bell had rung.

At the classroom

"Class we have a new student today," the teacher said and waited for the 'ohms' to stop, "She is very special and comes from America. Please do not tease her," before she could finished, _**SLAM**_ went the door! "Sorry I didn't mean to slam it." Bursts of laughter came from the class, all except Kagome. It all stopped when a never before seen girl came into the class. She walked in embarrassed, and covered her eyes. She stopped in front of the class, and took her hands out of her face, but her eyes still closed. When she opened her eyes, all the boys sighed in awe. She had bright green eyes, and really long black hair (as long as Inuyasha's). Her skin was tan, but not that tan. She was about the same size as any girl in the classroom, but her chest was a tiny bit bigger. She was perfect, but you could tell she is very shy because of how she came in. She also looked almost exactly like Kagome with her hair style. "Tell us about yourself, starting with your name and whatever you feel like sharing," the teacher commented. "My name is Samantha Star and I grew up in California. I have traveled to a lot of place and I speak a lot of languages, but I mostly speak English, Spanish, and Japanese. I don't know what to say, so you guys ask me questions." She said in the cutest voice anyone had ever heard. "How about you?" she pointed to one of Kagome's friend, Erie (I think that is her name and or how you spell it). She stood up and said, "Where did you get those gorgeous eyes?" she said what practically everyone wanted to ask. "Oh I was born with them, and no one else in the world was born like this without buying them as contacts." Samantha said seriously and then looked sad for a moment. Kagome wanted to ask something to, but thought that she would most likely not be picked. "You," Kagome then stood up like everyone who had asked her stupid questions and said, "What is your personality?" "Well I am VERY shy and quiet. I am also kind, nice, caring, and strong-willed, embarrassed for no reason, trustworthy, truthful, and talkative sometimes, pay attention to details, alone in the world, VERY strong, and smart." Samantha said all in one breathe. "Alright class one more question and we are moving on," the teacher said. "You back there" "What activities do you do?" the boy asked hesitantly. "I know Karate, soccer, football, cheerleading, and ballet." "Samantha, go ahead and sit down between Kagome Higurashi and the window," the teacher continued. "Hi, nice to meet you," Samantha whispered to Kagome.

After school at noon

All the boys surrounded the new girl and talked so much. "You're so beautiful," one said. "Want to be my girlfriend," another one yelled. 'These boys are creeps' Samantha thought. "Guys I need to go. Bye!" She squeezed out just enough to run into Kagome. They both fell to the ground. "I am such a klutz. Here let me help you." She quickly grabbed all the thing of the floor that was Kagome's. "It's ok. Say, want to walk home with me. Right when she was going to speak they both head, "Higurashi! There you are," off in the distance. They both stood up quickly, but Samantha went behind Kagome so that another boy would find her. "What's wrong?" Kagome said to her. "Well I just do not want to be crowded with boys again." Samantha said quickly and quietly. "Higurashi, I heard you had amnesia for awhile and couldn't come to school." Hojo said 'Gramps I hate you so much' she pleaded in her mind. "Who is that behind you?" he continued. "This is Samantha; she is a new student and is also very shy," Kagome said, "say hi to Hojo, Samantha." Samantha stepped away from Kagome bowed her head and said hi very quickly and went behind Kagome again. 'CUTE AND ADORABLE' Hojo and Kagome screamed in their heads. "Well Kagome I came to ask you if you want to go to the movies tomorrow?" Hojo asked. "Sure, I will call you," Kagome said hesitantly. Soon the girls walked away. "Kagome can I see your house?" then Samantha corrected herself, "I mean if you only want to." She sighed and looked down. Kagome couldn't help but let out a giggle, "Okay."

At Kagome's house

"Wow it's beautiful. Thanks for showing me." Samantha smiled and walked slowly away. 'She sure is a klutz' Kagome thought while drinking water. Kagome shut the door before she went down the stairs. "Kagome sure is nice," she thought, and let out a giggle. Before Samantha could take a step down the stairs, she saw a pink light coming from a shed. "Please forgive me for my curiosity, but I have to check it out." She continued her thought. Samantha ran quietly towards the shed with the well inside. She opened the door and went inside. The pink light in only her eyes was beginning to grow brighter and brighter as she came closer to the well. "~Jump down the well~" Samantha heard her conscious. She trusted it and didn't argue. She jumped down the well, but what she had done was greater than what she could imagine.

Suddenly a pink barrier surrounded Kagome's era well.

Samantha found herself in a pit of darkness. She swam towards the light and saw the well she had just jumped in. She climbed up and saw what astounded her that she was no longer at Kagome's house. She walked around and then a pink barrier surrounded that well. She saw a village and started walking to it. Half way through the forest a demon appeared and almost cut Samantha's head off, she tripped right on time. She started running for her life when another demon came and yelled, "I haven't had a demon in a long time." The word 'demon' brought up sad memories into her head and then she screamed, "You shouldn't have said that." The demon was at top speed and was ready to bite the head off that other 'demon', but as soon as it came close, Samantha karate kicked it so hard it died (it was a very strong demon too). She ran to the village, but a demon came up and cut her, "You shouldn't have killed our boss." The demon left her to die. Samantha could barely walk she was holding her left arm. As she came into the borders of the village, she had fainted. 'I wonder if I am going to die' was her last thought before she had fainted

With the boys during this time

Inuyasha took a sniff around and jumped from his seat. "What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku and Shippo both screamed lightly. "I smell blood and its Kagome's! Let's go now!" they jumped out of the hut and followed Inuyasha. Sure enough, they saw a girl with Kagome's hair and school clothes. "Kagome," Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo screamed to the top of their lungs. As they got closer they noticed a different girl with a bloody arm. "Who is this girl?" Miroku asked. "Well if she is wearing the same clothes Kagome wears, she must be a friend," Shippo said. "Perhaps, but we need to tend to her wounds or else she will die, and we do not want that," Miroku continued. "Alright I will take her. Plus we need to ask her questions," Inuyasha commented.

Inside the hut (before the tended to her wounds)

As Inuyasha walked through the sheet, he said, "Too bad Kaede isn't here." He set the strange woman down to the floor. They all stared at her, but they didn't know that she started to regain consciousness. She fluttered her eyes open while they all blushed. "Am I … dead," she said softly and felt her forehead with her right hand. "No you are not, but to make sure we have to treat your wound," Miroku said with a smirk on his face.

(End of chapter)

Hope you like it. If there are any questions, ask away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The word

"I will tend to the wounds so try and be still," Miroku said while kneeling down to Samantha. 'She is so beautiful' all of them thought (Yes, even Inuyasha). "What's your name?" Shippo said while running up to the strange girl. "My name is Samantha. What are your names," she said then finally taking a good look around her? Then something caught her eye. "You are-," she said while trying to get up, but she couldn't, and flinched at the pain in her left arm. "You shouldn't move your left arm. That's the one that took damage," Inuyasha said with his arms folded and eyes closed. "T-thanks for the tip," she loudly whispered. "You should get some rest while Shippo and I tend your wounds. Pardon me, my name is Miroku. That is Shippo and over there is Inuyasha," Miroku said while getting the bandages. "Thank you for saving me. I really thought I was going to die. I will get rest now," she sighed and closed her eyes. Miroku started to rip off the left side of the shirt. Suddenly a figure came bursting into the room and yelled, "Where is Kagome? I smell her b-," Koga was cut off. "Oh no is Kagome hurt. Hopefully it is not my fault," Samantha yelled not too loud back. Silence broke into the room. "Hey, there is that pink light again. Why is it coming from your legs?" Samantha said loud enough for everyone to here. What she had said left a saying in their heads, 'Could she possibly see the jewel shards like Kagome.' "Why are you guys treating the wounds of a demon?"Koga questioned. A terrifying aura suddenly burst into the room when Koga said 'demon'. Samantha looked away for a second. Her bangs covered her eyes when she started to get up. "You shouldn't stand up! You could die!" yelled Miroku. "Then let me!" she barked back. She continued to walk through the room. As soon as she came up to Koga, she lifted her head to show that she was crying and had her eyes still closed. Koga was a bit terrified at the 'demon' so close to him. Then she snapped. When she opened her fierce eyes, the white had turned red and her green pupil had turned even a brighter green than it was before (truly a sight to be scared of, and now she looked like a demon). Before Koga could have a chance to move away, he was kicked in the face by her mighty karate kick. "Right in the face," Inuyasha had burst in laughter when he saw the poor demon all the way into another house (luckily no one was there). "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A DEMON?" Samantha screamed to the top of her lungs. When Koga snapped back from the blow, he ran towards the strange girl and lifted her up above the ground. "Go ahead, kill me. I don't have a life so do it," Koga felt sorry for the girl and dropped her. Samantha fell to her knees and cried her eyes out. She had wasted a lot of her strength and fainted once again.

Morning with the boys + Koga

"Miroku when do you think she could wake up," Shippo was worried about the strange girl. "She should wake up soon. We now know she is Kagome's friend, but I wonder how she was able to see Koga's jewel shards." Miroku answered. "That was funny how she kicked Koga's face," Inuyasha chuckled. "Shut it mutt," Koga quickly barked back. "I think she is going to wake up. Be quiet!" Shippo said to the two idiots in the back. All they did was look at the beautiful body that was placed across from them. Every curve on her body was stared at for more than 30 seconds. All of them couldn't help but blush (except Shippo). When she fluttered those beautifully long eyelashes, their blushes grew even harder. Samantha couldn't help but blush too because she was the only girl in there and she was surrounded by hot guys. Koga snapped out of his blush then ruined the moment, "Why do you look like a demon?" "Idiot," Shippo mumbled as Koga got punched in the face by Samantha. "Stop accusing me of being a demon!" she screamed quickly while settling herself down. Koga growled loudly then barked, "I'm not. I am just wondering why you look so different. That's why I thought you looked like a demon." He scoffed and crossed his arms while his eyes were closed. "Stop being so cocky and I was born this way, got a problem with it. Anyway what is your name?" Samantha told him off so hard. Inuyasha burst in to laughter while saying, "I like this girl." Samantha blushed and looked away. "My name is Koga, remember it," he and then stood up. As he went through the door he paused and said, "Hey mutt where is Kagome" Koga wondered

(END OF CHAPTER)

I love it. Ohm what is Koga going to do? Figure it out later


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Samantha's Back-story

"Where is Kagome?" Koga asked hesitantly. "It's none of your business. You can leave, now." "That's not what I'm asking, mutt-face. Tell me now or else," Koga said getting frustrated. "What can you possibly do to me?" Samantha just giggled and said to Shippo, "Do they do this all the time?" Shippo only nodded. "Kagome went back home," Miroku said trying to get Koga out of there. "Ok. Then I'll come back when she's here." Koga then left the hut and started running off. "So, you guys know Kagome too," Samantha said to start off a conversation. "Yes, we all know Kagome. Do you mind if I ask, what's your relation to Kagome?" Miroku questioned the strange young woman. "Well, yesterday I came to Kagome's school and she was in my class. I just met her yesterday, but she is my only real friend I have so far." Samantha slightly got out that sentence. She seemed very saddened by that. She shook her head and stood up. Miroku was about to say that she wasn't ready to stand, but Samantha quickly said, "It is ok. I feel better now." She stood and smiled at the monk. Her pristine white smile was magnificently beautiful, and made the boys blush a little. "Do you mind if we ask you more questions?" Miroku said snapping out of his blush. "No, I don't mind. Since I just was here yesterday, it's only normal." 'She is wise' Miroku thought. Samantha sat back down, and so did Inuyasha. "How did-," Samantha interrupted Miroku. "Sorry for interrupting, but mind if I ask the questions first," she then quickly said back, "I mean since I don't really know where I am I just thought that I should ask." She sighed and looked down. "It's ok. Of course, you can, right Miroku?" Shippo said while walking towards the young girl. "Yes," Miroku answered. "Well, where am I?" Samantha asked. "We are in, what Kagome calls it, 'The Feudal Era, Japan'." Miroku answered. Samantha blinked again and again trying to get through if she was really there. 'It could be, or am I in a dream. Can I possibly be in the Feudal Era?' Thoughts kept flying through her head. "~Samantha you are here. It's not a dream~." She gasped. Then she remembered what caught her eye. She stood up and walked towards Inuyasha. "I guess, that explains the ears. Are you a demon?" She asked. "I'm a half-demon. Got a problem with it?" Inuyasha growled. "No, I don't because you're kind of like me." She said with a soft, but sad tone and sat back down. "How am I like you?" Inuyasha asked. "Would you mind telling us?" Miroku asked. "You see, all throughout my life people called me half-demon or demon. They killed my parents when I was seven because they thought my dad was a demon and captured my mom to make me. I went to school like a normal kid, but all the kids still made fun of me. Just by how you look can change your life. They chased me out of town when I was ten and I had to wander the streets alone. When I was 11, this nice old lady didn't care of how I looked and let me stay with her. A month ago she told me if she died, I should wait until her funeral ended and to go to Japan and live there. She died two weeks after she told me that. The first person that treated me like a human died. Now Kagome is like that old lady. She made me feel warm inside," Samantha finished.  
End of Chapter  
how do you like her back-story? And send in Reveiws on any pairing! And I'll upload another chapter if i get 1 review. C'mon it'ds not so hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: One Down, One to Go

"She made me feel warm inside," Samantha said with a depressed look. Inuyasha was surprised; she is so much more like him than he thought. First Kikyo was his warmth, but she died. The warmth Kikyo gave him soon died out. Then Kagome became his new warmth. He knew how Samantha felt, now. Samantha snapped out of the crucial visions that had entered, on their own, into her mind. "Ok. I'm done with my questions. At least I think so. You may ask your questions, now," Samantha said. "How did you come here?" Miroku questioned the young woman. "Well, I was at Kagome's house, and I saw a bright pink light come from a tiny shed. I went there and my conscious told me to jump in it, so I did. I saw another well and climbed out. So that's how I came to this place."  
Suddenly a pink light surrounded Samantha's left arm. 'What the…" was the saying in their heads. The pink light stopped, but Samantha fell lifeless on the floor. Miroku quickly untied the cloth around her left arm and caught a glimpse of the huge scar disappear. After the pink faded away, a green light was near Samantha's hands. The green light formed a bow in her hands. "It's like Kagome's powers, but it's green," Shippo said enthusiastically. "Do you think that means that she is a priestess like Kagome?" Miroku questioned himself out loud. "I guess so. Now, what should we do with her?" Inuyasha questioned the monk. Before Miroku could answer, Samantha woke up. "What, do you think, happened to me?" Samantha questioned the group. She felt compelled to go outside. She sensed a disturbing aura; one she could not possibly forget. Although she kept it to herself, she knew they would find it sooner or later. "At the moment, we do not know, but do you mind if you could do something for me?" Miroku questioned the green-eyed girl.  
"What is that?" she answered back. Miroku stood up and grabbed one of Kagome's arrows, held it towards her and said, "Grab that bow, take this arrow, go outside, and shoot it towards a tree." "But I've never taken archery, and-," Samantha was interrupted by Inuyasha. "Just do what he said," Inuyasha said coldly. Samantha hesitated, but finally got the things and went outside. 'Just why do they want me to do this' Samantha thought. As she slowly pointed an arrow towards the tree, Samantha felt the same thing that cut her arm. The demon jumped out of the trees, determined to kill Samantha. Before Inuyasha had a chance to take out his sword, Samantha screamed, "You again," then she shot the arrow towards the demon. Green light surrounded the arrow as it hit the demon, and it completely disappeared, leaving a burst of green light behind. Samantha pulsed with the sensation of the things Koga had in his legs. Samantha bolted to the deeply dark light. So did Inuyasha and the others.  
That light was horrid. They probably couldn't touch it, but only a priestess could. Samantha bent down and grabbed the jewel shard. As soon as she touched it, it was glowing far more pure than Kagome's touch. 'So she is a priestess like Kagome." Miroku thought. "How would you like to accompany us on our journey?" Miroku asked, determined to get her to say yes. Before she could answer, Sango yelled, "Hey, guys. I'm back."  
End of Chapter  
how'd you like it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Demon, or not

"Hey, guys, I'm back!" Sango yelled while on the back of Kilala. The group looked up to see her in the sky, slowly descending. 'I thought Kagome was supposed to come back later,' thought the Demon Slayer. As she descended farther down she noticed the new girl. "Sango, I thought you were supposed to be back at a later date," Miroku said to Sango while she landed. "Well I finished up everything that needed to be done in the village. Who is this?" replied Sango. Samantha was about to speak then she remembered something. "This is Samantha, a friend of Kagome's. She somehow got here yesterday, and was attack by a demon. She was badly wounded, so we helped her," Miroku said for Samantha, noticing she was distracted by something. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry; I didn't quite get your name. I'm guessing you're a friend of Kagome's as well." "I'm Sango, and yes I am a friend of Kagome's." "Okay, well, Miroku, I'm not sure about this whole thing. I have to get back to my …era. So, I'm going to where I came out of, and I'll let you know if people actually need me," She had a far-away look in her eyes. She started walking in a different direction. Shippo wanted her to stay for some reason, 'She smells like a fox demon, but she's completely human," Shippo smirks, 'Inuyasha probably couldn't tell. No wonder Koga came in and said 'Demon'. Inuyasha's stupid." Inuyasha sneezed out of the blue. "Hey, you're going the wrong way!" Inuyasha shouted. Samantha fell over, anime style. The rest had a sweat drop, also anime style. "Thanks for the hint," she stated in a deadpanned voice. She walked towards the forest and disappeared. "Hey, Inuyasha," Shippo announced, with a smirk, but when Inuyasha turned around he gave him a questioning look. "What do ya want, ya runt?" "I was wondering why she smelled like a fox demon? She also had some sort of barrier protecting it though. And I don't know what it is. Do you know?" Everyone shared a look of wonder. "What do you mean, Shippo? She does not look like a demon, besides her eyes, but everything else is human." Sango said with confusion locked in her voice. Miroku smirks, "My dear Sango, we haven't yet seen the rest of her body. I'm going to look for her and find demon attributes myself-" Bam! "Keep your hands to yourself, monk!" Sango spoke in irritation, holding on to Hiraikotsu, repeatedly slamming on the perverted monks head. "I don't know what you mean, runt, she smelled completely human to me!" Inuyasha huffed in irritation. Once our lovable demon slayer, Sango, who protects us from a certain perverted monk, finished playing with her helper, Hiraikotsu, Miroku, who pretended nothing happened at all, jumped back into reality, and seriousness, and stated the following nonsense that you might, or might not understand (Ha, I made a really long sentence, here!): "She may be a demon, or a half demon, who has her demonic abilities hidden away with her priestess ones as well. She might recover them soon because she also recovered her priestess powers." Suddenly screaming was heard. Dark gray clouds appeared and slowly rain started falling. Inuyasha and Shippo took a whiff of air, and Inuyasha stated, "That's her, alright. Let's go. Something's off about her blood." And with that, they all took off towards the well.

Thank you Kimiko Karakura , KogaXKagomelover (anonymous... not really), and awesomeness564 for reviewing! Come on! Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews! A few more!


End file.
